Christmas Cookies
by yurisnow
Summary: Sam and Dean make cookies on Christmas Eve and then the next day, exchange presents. - Complete


**Author's Note: **In honor of Christmas, I've decided to write a Supernatural Christmas one-shot. I came up with this idea while making Christmas cookies with my mom, brother and sister. Hope you enjoy :]

Merry Christmas!

XxXxXx

December 24

"Dean, come here," I heard Sam say from the kitchen. We were spending Christmas at Bobby's house. It was Christmas Eve and I was sitting around doing nothing. Well actually, I was watching _Elf_ on TV. Funny movie. I glanced over at Sam in the kitchen. I didn't want to get up but hey, it was Christmas Eve.

"What?" I stood up, stretched, and walked into the kitchen.

"I have an idea," Sam smiled.

"Which is?"

"Making cookies," Sam gestured to the dough and cut outs around the kitchen. So that's where he had disappeared to a couple hours ago. He had gone to buy cookie dough and cookie cut outs.

"Why?" I raised my eye brow at the cookie gear.

"Well, considering, it's Christmas Eve and we haven't had a real Christmas in years, I thought we should." Sam explained. He picked up a rolling pin and gave me his puppy dog face. "C'mon, it'll be fun."

I rolled my eyes. He was my baby brother and how could I ignore those puppy dog eyes. "Fine." I snatched the rolling pin from him. "So…what do we do?"

"Uhh…I think we spread flour around on the counter," Sam took a handful of flour and threw it down on the counter. He went to the other side of the sink and did the same. He began to spread the flour on the right of the sink around. "Dean, you're suppose to do the same."

"Right," I said spreading around the flour. Once the flour was all spread, I looked at him again. "Okay now what?"

Sam looked around for something. "Ah," He picked up the dough and gave half of it to me. "Roll the dough in the flour. Make sure it's covered in flour and the roll it with the rolling pin."

"Dude, how do you know all this?" I asked watching Sam work with the dough.

"I looked it up," Sam said as he began to roll the dough with the rolling pin.

"Uhuh, right," I muttered as I began to cover the dough with flour.

After a couple minutes, both my dough and Sam's were ready for whatever was next. "Now what Mr. Dough Boy."

Sam shot me a look. "Take a bunch of cookie cutters and press it into the dough." Sam took and angel and showed Dean what to do. Once the angel was out of the cut out, Sam showed it to him.

"Hey Sammy, do we have gingerbread men?" I asked as an awesome idea came to mind.

"Uh, yeah I think. Why?" Sam looked around. He found them and handed them to me.

"Oh, nothin'," I smiled and began to cut out little gingerbread men.

XxXxXx

"What are you idjits doin'?" Bobby asked walking into the room.

"Makin' cookies," Sam said putting a pan of cookies into the oven. "Wonna help?"

"Why are you makin' cookies?" Bobby got a beer from the fridge and opened it.

"Sam's idea. I just went along with it." I muttered from where I was sitting at the table. I had used all my dough and now I was working on my gingerbread men cookies.

"What are you doin' over there?" Bobby asked coming over to see what I was working on.

"Nothin," I muttered not bothering to look up when I heard Bobby breathing down my neck.

"Hey Sammy, can I have an angel you cut out?" I asked looking up.

"Uh yeah sure," Sam got an angel cut out and handed it to me.

"Thanks," I said and went to work on that angel.

XxXxXx

"Hey Sammy, come here," I leaned back from what I had been working on for the past hour. I smiled at what I had done.

"Yeah?" Sam asked sitting down next to me.

"Look," I pointed at the gingerbread and angel. "I made you, me, Bobby, and Cas." That's what I had been working in. The gingerbread people looked like me, Sammy, Bobby, and Cas. Well, It thought they did.

Sam looked at his gingerbread man. "Dean, you have me really long hair. My hair isn't that long."

I looked at Sam. "Yeah it is."

"No it's not." Sam glanced at me. "Jerk."

I took some flour that was on the table and I threw it at him, "Bitch."

Sam looked around and saw some more flour. He threw it at me. And with that, a full on flour-throwing-war was underway.

XxXxXx

"What are you idjits doing?" Bobby shouted coming into the kitchen. Both of us were covered in flour. We glanced at each other and we were in mid wrestle when Bobby walked in.

I glanced at Sam. "Um we were…uh…Sammy?"

"Hey, you started it," Sam said shaking the flour out of his hair.

Bobby shook his head. "Clean all this up."

"Jerk," Sam muttered at me.

"Bitch," I muttered back.

XxXxXx

December 25

It was like we were little kids again. We both woke up early eager for Christmas. It would have just been a normal day for both of us if Bobby hadn't told us he had a surprise for both of us. Like always, Sam had woken up before me. I woke up a couple hours later.

Now, it was noon and all of us were downstairs. I had brought down my presents for Sam and Bobby and they had done the same. We were sitting in the living room. I was on the floor with my back against the wall. Sam and Bobby claimed the couch. There was a tiny Christmas tree in the corner of the room with eleven presents underneath it.

"Who's gonna play Santa?" Sam asked looking at each of us.

"I will," Bobby got up and handed out the presents. Three to me; three to Sammy; three to himself. There were two left underneath the tree. Once Bobby sat down, we went around in a circle opening presents.

"Thanks Sammy," I smiled holding some candy bars and then a new shirt.

"No problem," Sam smiled. He opened his presents from me. "Awesome," Sam pulled out a necklace that had a devils trap on it. He put it on. "I love it Dean." I smiled. He opened his other present from me. "Dude, this is awesome." Sam pulled out a gift card to iTunes.

"I know how much you love listening to music," I smiled. "You're turn Bobby."

Bobby opened both of the presents. He got a new hat from me and a box of chocolate from Sam. "Thanks boys."

"No problem Bobby," We both chimed in at the same time.

"Bobby, what's underneath the tree?" Sam asked.

"Those?" Bobby pointed to the presents. "One if for you. The other is for your brother." Bobby stood up and handed each present to us. "Go ahead, open it."

We both opened it. "Bobby…" Sam began. We were both holding photo albums. They were pictures from when we were little until now. There weren't many but it meant a lot to us.

"Thanks Bobby." I smiled flipping through it. "Oh! I almost forgot," I got up and ran into the kitchen. I came back with a box in my hand. I opened it and handed each cookie to the owner.

"Is this suppose to be me boy?" Bobby asked holding the cookie.

"Yep, that's what I was working on yesterday," I smiled.

"Thanks Dean," Sam laughed.

"Merry Christmas boys," Bobby smiled.

"Merry Christmas Bobby."


End file.
